


The Evil scale

by strawhat4life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, mentions/hints of tasertricks, peter is an adorable dork, platonic peter/loki, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: Peter and Loki have a system for keeping loki out of trouble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post that I found and couldn't resist writing for: http://following-the-drum.tumblr.com/post/183743453410/scenes-i-need  
> Read the post and read the fic because i can't take total credit, 98% of the credit goes to the people who wrote it first i'm just writing a few small chapters based on it.

**Evil Scale**

 

The first time Peter met Loki it was completely unexpected, he was late for a meeting with the avengers about his “internship” and hurrying through the compound when he came to a dead stop as he passed by the kitchen.

That hadn’t been who he thought it was right? Why would it ever be who he thought it was?

Peter took a few steps back only to see the god of mischief, the guy who tried to take over New York in the avenger’s kitchen…. making smoothies? Peter had to stop and stare as he watched Loki who appeared to have not noticed him yet walking around the kitchen in a loose green T-shirt and black jeans that Peter had to wonder where he got them (on second thought he probably knew it was Darcy, her super power was obviously persuasion and it was kind of frightening actually.)

“Um… Hi?” Peter said a little hesitantly making himself known Loki glanced up for only a second as he put bananas into the blender

“I’m Peter,” Peter said hesitantly entering the kitchen if he was here, and dressed like that, the avengers had to know he was here right? Unless it was common for a god of mischief and chaos to break into your house and steal smoothies all the time. Peter walked forward and even offered his hand, Loki looked up at him and seemed to assess peter for a moment before he took it

“Loki of Asgard.”

So, it was him!

“Aren’t you…a bad guy?” Peter asked a bit hesitantly Loki could only smile before he went back to his task at hand grabbing another banana apparently adding another for Peter into the blender as Peter watched him

“It varies from moment to moment,”

Because that was the answer everyone wanted to hear right? Peter had to think about that how could you even tell which moment was which?  Peter didn’t want to end up out on the field with this guy (if he did any avengers team ups that is) and worry about Loki suddenly turning Cap’s shield into a pop tart or something weird like that

“So…. on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst evil imaginable like….” Peter hesitated and Loki gave him a rather curious look pausing in his smoothie making art to watch the teenager as Peter took a seat at the island not even really thinking about it

“like killing puppies, and one being ‘I’ll pit in your hotdog’ where are you at now?”

Loki chuckled giving the boy a rather amused smile though he did seem to debate on the question, how was it that on this scale killing puppies was worse than taking over New York? Or was he just being polite and leaving that out of this?

“I’d have to say…. maybe a three?” Loki said as he hit the button for the blender he had suspected to make Peter jump with the gesture but instead the boy seemed to relax which surprised even him, no one ever really relaxed around him, Well miss Lewis did but that was different she was insane (then again how sane could he be he was in the kitchen making her a smoothie)

“PARKER!” tony shouted from down the hall reminding Peter that he was late and causing the teen to jump up from his seat and dash towards the doorway, Loki thought it was done before Peter poked his head back in

“Sorry, just let me know if it reaches above a six ok?” Peter asked him to rush through his words before he took off so he wouldn’t be late. Loki stared at the spot where the teen had been, that had to have been the Man of Spiders that Thor had been going on about, the boy fit the personality after all and Loki couldn’t help but chuckle as he stopped the blender pouring the smoothies into a pitcher and grabbing some glasses for himself and the interns (Darcy, Peter, Shuri and whoever else was her to last for the day)

“Oh, I definitely like him.”

 

Loki had thought the youth had meant the interaction as more of a joke but it seemed the more time spent around him the more it was actually a serious offer, there was the off occasion that Stark’s ramblings were getting increasingly boring during ‘team meetings’ that Loki was occasionally forced into attending, Loki would find himself zoning out or playing with a dagger before he would be hit with a note or a faint whisper from the seat next to him and the question would come

_ “How’s the scale?” _

Loki would usually give a number, a four or on the occasion that things got terribly bad a five. It would often just become a flippant line that he would use to make Peter squirm a little bit or as a joke though there were occasions where Loki would find Thor’s lecturing to much during ‘team building events’ where Peter would give him a skeptical look and Loki would just throw out a “Five”

Loki was pleasantly surprised how well it worked, sometimes when it got to high Peter would interject with something for a subject change or would find a reason to pull Loki away giving a lame excuse like asking Loki to help him with a history question, sometimes Peter would even distract the person annoying him so Loki would have the opportunity to escape to his room or Darcy’s (He would never admit but she had gotten him hooked on watching these sappy ‘Disney movies’ that apparently everyone on Midgard needed to know.)

The first time it ever got above a six wasn’t until a week or so later, they had been fighting a particularly difficult enemy, a city block was in ruin, but the casualties were minimal though the aftermath was still brutal,

Apparently, Loki shouldn’t have left his position to destroy the device that was turning people into mindless, destructive zombies because Peter had needed him, and Rogers was making sure that Loki knew everything he had done wrong in this fight.

Every. _Single. Detail._

Loki knew he had done the right thing, Peter had been able to handle himself he wasn’t as fragile of a child as some of the other avengers wished to think he was though Loki would admit he was young, but besides that the Panther man had been not far away and was helping so why was it Loki’s fault when he was the one who ultimately stopped the problem?

The more the Captain went on the more he seethed, the urge to hit him or do something in vengeance for this humiliating, childish scolding causing his jaw to clench and his hands to ball up into fists

“Spider-man!” Loki shouted over Rogers cutting the Captain off mid-sentence as Peter appeared, still in his mask and suit as he was moving some of the debris away in an attempt to help.

The word came out of his mouth through clenched teeth as he attempted to keep his cool for just that much longer as he looked over at the youth

“Seven!” he shouted Peter didn’t hesitate as he jolted into action coming over and giving some excuse for them to leave to Rogers, Loki didn’t even pay attention as the youth took him by the arm and lead him away from the scene, stopping briefly in a back alleyway to change into civilian attire (Loki just snapped his fingers and his costume changed) Peter lead him to a café up the road, it was fairly quiet Peter ordered them a coffee and a smoothie (Loki was impressed that Peter had remembered a small detail like that) and the two sat in a booth.

For a long while they were quiet, just sitting as Loki attempted to cool down and enjoying the sweet taste of his smoothie though it didn’t help much though Loki was impressed that Peter had already done as much as he had for Loki, it was rather impressive that the youth didn’t fear him like many others (it seemed the stark intern trio (Darcy, Shuri and Peter) oddly weren’t afraid of him, it brought up many questions for the god of mischief.

“So, can I ask you something?” Peter asked Loki gave an exasperated sigh he expected it to be something about the mission, perhaps something that the Captain hadn’t covered in his lecture, but Loki supposed he owed the youth something for the help he had been and nodded agreeing.

Peter smiled at him a bit in the care free way he always seemed to, it was quite deceiving, since Loki by now already knew that the youth worried about everything actually most of the heroes did but not quite like Peter.

“How do you teleport?”

Loki paused as he stared at Peter, trying to wrap his mind around the question

“…. I’m sorry?”

“You know like you did earlier when one second you were there and the next you were across the battle field, how do you do it? Do you have to visualize where you’re going or at least know it, or can you just zap yourself anywhere?” Peter asked

Loki had to admit he wasn’t expecting that but none the less he did his best to answer Peter’s question, after a while of sitting in the café they turned to a walk around the neighborhood instead, Peter still pestering Loki with all sorts of questions about Magic and throwing in his own references about novels and movies that Loki had to admit with their own imaginative way of portraying magic it was quite interesting and now he supposed he had another series that Peter seemed determined to show him, evidently Darcy had already told Peter that she was showing him Disney (Loki would have to kill her for that later) and now wanted ‘in’ on their movie nights.

Loki hadn’t even realized the time until it got dark and they were back at Peter’s apartment, it had done surprisingly well at taking the edge off of the events prior and loki did find it amusing as Peter unlocked the door and went inside but not before asking

“how’s the scale now?”

Loki could only chuckle a bit

“I’d say back to a three,”

Peter gave that grin back to him and nodded before he wished him goodnight and shut the door (apparently his aunt had made a rule ‘no super villains in the apartment until I’ve met them first’ ) And Loki went back to the base to relax in his room. Until the next time he would need Spider-man's 'evil scale'


	2. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki have formed quite the unlikely friendship and Loki surprises even himself with how much of an important person peter has become in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty ending, still based on that post part three to come and thanks to some of the comments possibly a sequel involving the intern trio and Loki.

Peter had become an important person in Loki’s life, their talks had become an important part of his life on Midgard and it was always interesting since no one ever seemed to really understand their system except maybe Shuri and Darcy, there were a few occasions the two had checked up on him for Peter and the rare occasion that he would utter the word “six” or higher they’d be trying to find him or separate him from the problem until Peter could arrive and take over from there.

Peter was a curious one, Loki couldn’t believe how quickly he had been able to warm up to the boy he hadn’t even warmed up to Darcy that fast and they were dating.   
Whenever Loki needed to get some frustration out and the urge for mischief just got to much he only had to turn to Peter and utter a number and they would go off, sometimes Peter would let Loki help him stop some small petty crime fighters which would help Loki with his urge to hurt things, sometimes they’d just go to the café and talk for hours and of course Loki would always walk Peter home afterwards to ensure he got there safe. Peter had managed to finally worm his way into movie nights and in so had also introduced Loki to video games for those particularly quiet nights when Loki would get a bit antsy or Peter wasn’t allowed to come out because he had homework (Peter could sneak computer games in between easier than he could get to Loki)

At first Loki was certain that Stark thought he had put some kind of spell on the boy, it was amusing as Stark grilled him about some kind of ‘hypnosis’ or tried to talk to Thor about de-spelling Peter until Peter had been the one to explain that he had enforced the system and it’s just something that was between them that was important. Stark seemed to accept the answer and had moved on but that didn’t mean he wasn’t constantly keeping a watchful eye on Loki.

Peter wouldn’t just ask Loki about his powers, occasionally he would ask about Strange or Wanda’s as well in hopes of having a better understanding of them, sometimes he would ask about Magic or about how Asgard had been, asking about the Warriors three and how close Norse mythology actually came to the truth (Which often was not very)

Peter had some how become one of the most important people in Loki’s life and not even he could fathom how it had happened.

So, when the day came that Darcy was glued to the TV one morning looking much paler than usual Loki had a bad feeling himself and when he looked to see what she was watching it had instantly spiked his scale to a 7.

The news was showing live footage of a fight downtown of Spider-man fighting off some psychotic enemy, well fighting off was a bit of a stretch more like he was getting the snot kicked out of him by the psychotic villains’ minions, that sent him to an 8, Loki could feel it as his nails dug into the back of the couch, he could feel his jaw clench as he watched at first as Spider-man seemed overwhelmed with the amount of people he was currently trying to handle at a time

“Where is Stark?” Loki asked his voice taking a much lower and more dangerous tone how could it be that he was lectured for constantly trusting the boy on his own in a team environment but right now Stark had seemed to _completely_ abandon the boy. Darcy looked up at him for just a moment before her eyes were once again glued to the screen in front of her.

“Avengers were called out to a situation in Europe,” Darcy said her voice sounding much smaller than it usually did and Loki could sense her anxiety as well he could already see her fiddling with her phone and knew she had to be waiting for some sort of contact or order from Stark or Rogers or perhaps she was keeping them informed on the situation at hand.

8, teetering quickly towards a 9.

Loki took a deep breath in an attempt to keep his cool as much as possible and pried his fingers out of the couch long enough to place a hand on Darcy’s shoulder and kiss the top of her head as his civilian clothes morphed into his armor

“Don’t worry love, I’ll take care of it.” He promised her before he vanished reappearing on the battlefield, the street was in a chaos as Civilians ran for cover and to get away from the chaos, the villain of the hour using some kind of destructive power but for now Loki wasn’t focused on him, the civilians hardly meant anything to him as he pushed through the people

“Spider-Man!” Loki yelled though his voice was drowned out quickly by the screams of the crowd as the villain’s minions attached and Loki’s knives appeared in his hands on a whim, Captain America wasn’t here this time to stop him from slaughtering these loathsome wastes of space where they stood for they stood between him and his new friend.

It was only after the twentieth of thirtieth minion he’d cut down that he realized that the Villain was using some sort of duplication spell, figured they needed Strange and was absent from this fight but that wasn’t all he noticed, he was not alone in the fight to protect Spider-man as Shuri arrived blasting through the minions with her Winter assassin by herself, Loki hardly noticed them at first as his eyes still scanned the crowd in an attempt to find Peter in this mass of people, you would have thought that a boy in Red and blue swinging on a thread that logically should not have been able to hold his weight would have been easy to see.

“Loki!” shuri yelled upon seeing him as she gave up on a blaster long enough to toss one of the minions over her shoulder and for Barnes to take it from there. Loki was not in the mood for the childs antics nor her bodyguards as he let out an irritated sigh as he looked over at her only to avoid a sword nearly colliding with his head as he teleported behind the minion and dug his dagger into the man’s back before he looked back at Shuri

“Find Peter!” she shouted at him

Loki couldn’t even help but laugh and was glad that this wasn’t judgement of some sort that might push him to that 10 he was inching ever closer towards as he teleported away and reappeared in the middle of more of the minions searching as he tried to as Loki searched they were joined by two others that he found surprising, two men in red one with Guns and swords that nearly shot him and dubbed him the stark-tastic nickname of “Braveheart” (loki would ask Darcy about it later.) and another with horns who if Loki wasn’t mistaken was blind but Loki saw he was a capable warrior and thus didn’t question his abilities to aid it was obvious they were all there for the same reason though, they were all there for Peter.

“Spider-man!” Loki yelled again continuing to search for the hero amongst the chaos before a sword flew past him and struck another minion that Loki had nearly missed

“Braveheart!” Deadpool shouted at him yep that was definitely the hit to that 9 and if this man called him Braveheart one more time…..

“Up on the tower genius!”

Loki looked up and there he was, leave it to parker to go straight for the main villain and for a moment that was a relief that Loki finally found him until the next second where the villain grabbed Peter in a claw like black gauntlet by the neck and slammed him into the metal of the platform, There was a flash of green as several more Loki’s appeared around him as Loki finally lost that last bit of his cool, the clones stayed behind as Loki teleported to the platform and slashed at the villain’s armor prying him off of Peter and listening to Peter gasp as air returned to his lungs and he began to cough and sputter as the slightest hint of blood from the claws dripped through the mask and Loki helped Peter to his feet quickly before he turned back to the villain.

Peter wasn’t exactly sure what he saw after that but it was a variety of spells and violence that he wouldn’t dare to repeat to anyone as Loki’s fury turned on the other and before he knew it the villain was hurtling from the platform and straight to the ground. The two stood in silence for a moment as Loki accounted for his wounds and caught his breath before he turned to look at Peter who still stared at him in shock and awe

“Wh-why are you….?” Peter couldn’t even get the rest of the phrase out and Loki just smiled at him and put a hand on the boys shoulder relieved to see he was safe and that for the most part this chaos was over and done with.

“For anyone who hurts you?” Loki began as his hand moved to put his entire arm around Peter’s shoulder in a comforting way as they looked down on the battlefield that was now dissipating revealing the winners to be the team that had come to Peter’s rescue

“10.”

Peter paused as his brain caught up with what had happened, all these people were here for him, he couldn’t even stop his eyes from welling up and he turned to Loki and hugged him tight the action caught him off guard but he soon relaxed and patted Peter on the back, settling back down to at least a four for the moment before teleporting them down to the others to celebrate their victory and for the others to gather around and make sure that Peter was alright, Deadpool hugged them both quickly followed by Shuri who pulled Bucky in the hug as well, some how Daredevil managed to avoid the group hug of victory and Loki tensed up for a moment.

And if it weren’t for Peter, they’d probably all be dead.


End file.
